Something's Gotta Give
is the eighth episode of the seventh season and the 134th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Top security measures go into place as a team of doctors, led by the Chief, try to save the life of a major political figure from the Middle East. Meanwhile Cristina decides to finally decorate her new place and throw a housewarming party, and Alex shows up late from a weekend getaway to his first day of rounds with the new Pediatrics Attending, Dr. Robert Stark. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 7x08MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 7x08CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 7x08AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 7x08MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 7x08RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 7x08CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 7x08MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 7x08LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 7x08OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 7x08TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 7x08AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 7x08JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 7x08DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 7x08RobertStark.png|Robert Stark 7x08RonaldLace.png|Ronald Lace 7x08Aasif.png|Aasif 7x08MrsCortez.png|Mrs. Cortez 7x08ArabTranslator.png|Arab Translator 7x08NDDoctor.png|ND Doctor (front) 7x08DiplomaticSecurityGuard.png|Diplomatic Security Guard 7x08Leanne.png|Leanne 7x08Martin.png|Martin 7x08EmirsAid1.png|Emir's Aid 1 7x08Aide.png|Aide 7x08SalesClerk.png|Sales Clerk 7x08EmirsChiefofStaff.png|Emir's Chief of Staff 7x08HairStylist.png|Callie Torres and Hairstylist 7x08VIPNurse.png|VIP Nurse ruth (center) 7x08PedsNurse.png|Peds Nurse 7x08SecretServiceAgent.png|Secret Service Agent 7x08Boy.png|Boy Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins (credit only) *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Peter MacNicol as Dr. Robert Stark *Allan Louis as Ronald Lace *Omid Abtahi as Aasif Co-Starring *Bridget Sienna as Mrs. Cortez *Philip Shahbaz as Arab Translator *Bob Rumnock as ND Doctor *Terrell Lee as Diplomatic Security Guard *Dalila Ali Rajah as Leanne *Michael Medico as Martin *Anthony Batarse as Emir's Aid 1 *Ammar Daraiseh as Aide *Mike Kersey as Sales Clerk *Maz Siam as Emir's Chief of Staff *Sabin Rich as Hairstylist *Teresa Huang as VIP Nurse *Rachel Anderson as Peds Nurse *Michael Brouillet as Secret Service Agent *Miles Elliot as Boy Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song'' Something's Gotta Give,'' originally sung by Sammy Davis, Jr.. *This episode scored 11.13 million viewers. *This is the first episode not to feature Jessica Capshaw since she was made a series regular at the start of Season 6. Gallery Episode Stills Somethingsgttagive.jpg Bossing-around-karev.jpg 7x08-1.png 7x08-2.png 7x08-3.png 7x08-4.png 7x08-5.png 7x08-6.png 7x08-7.png 7x08-8.jpg 7x08-9.jpg 7x08-10.jpg 7x08-11.jpg 7x08-12.jpg 7x08-13.jpg Behind the Scenes 7x08BTS1.jpg 7x08BTS2.jpg 7x08BTS3.jpg 7x08BTS4.jpg 7x08BTS5.jpg Quotes :Meredith: (to Alex) You smell like you're sweating booze, where have you been? :Jackson: I want the weekend you had. :Alex: Well, what happens in Vegas, you know? Hey, who's Stark? I'm supposed to be on Stark's service today. :April: Oh, me, too. He's the new peds attending. Since Robbins left. :Alex: Crap. I can't handle a bunch of sick kids today, I can't do it. ---- :April: (about Jackson) He thinks no one wants to work with him. :Lexie: Are they saying that or are you saying that? :Jackson: (to April) Who are you with again? :April: Karev. Uh... I mean, Stark. :Jackson: No, you meant Karev. And, you don't wanna go there. :April: You don't know where I'm going. :Lexie: He's right. You don't wanna go there. :April: I'm.. I'm not going anywhere. :Lexie: He's not the guy for you, okay? Trust me. And don't be paranoid, trust me on that, too. :(walks off; Jackson watches her go) :April: Ooh, but it's okay for you to go there. :Jackson: I'm a guy. I live there. ---- :Robert Stark: (to Alex) So, you must be Dr. Karev. You missed my rounds today. :Alex: Uh, sorry. I had car trouble. :Robert Stark: Ah, well, there's a classic. So, what you're here just kinda yell at my patients and... :Alex: I'm sorry. Look, uh, Dr. Stark, I'm feeling very sick today so I think that since you know, you have Kepner... :Robert Stark: Well, let's see here. No fever, you don't seem to be vomiting, you retaining control of your bowels? :April: Ew. :Alex: Yes. :Robert Stark: Well, since hangovers are not contagious, I'd say you're working. ---- :Meredith: The last thing that Cristina wants is to talk to me. We just have to give her some space. :Owen: We don't have time to give her space. She'll be locked out of this program, and I do not believe that is what she wants. I mean, you think that's what she wants? (Meredith is silent) I'm asking you, Grey. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S7 Episodes Category:GA Episodes